Are Fairy Tail
by Sakurablossm512
Summary: Lisanna is Home and everything seems to be going well but for some reason the main person she wishes to talk to and become close to again isn't giving her the time of day.or it seems like it to her that is. Is Natsu forgotten her for good since shes been gone ...or is their more behind this that she just doesn't know about. its rated M for now for much later on in the story :3


The rain was coming down hard. It was hard to breath almost and because of that it fit the emotion that Elfmen and Mira were feeling at that moment. The Two looking at their younger sisters grave. The Two of them knew that they could never bring their little sister back ...Until they can only hear a sweet voice call out their names.  
When finally looking to see who it was , the tears couldn't stop flowing down as lisanna collided with them, the three tumbling to the ground. they look at their sister to see if that's really her , if not doing that they just couldn't stop hugging her and crying.  
Lucy wipes the tears away from her face Knowing how much Mira Missed her sister and was happy to see them all together again. Erza just had a warm smile as she looked over at Natsu seeing that his eyes were right on the three, but when looking closer you can see his eyes on Lisanna. Erza closed her eyes laughing a bit knowing That soon more well come to this happy ending.

Chapter 1 - Forgotten

Magnolia Town, population 60,000 and home to Fairy tail. Looking down on the two-story high building that was the headquarters of Fairy tail seem calm and Happy like always. However inside on the other hand down in the basement was as loud and hyperactive as ever. Mira Was taking orders and enjoying herself as she had her little sister helping her out.

It had already been two weeks since Lisanna came home, It seem to be like a dream come true , She just smiled at her once more as she went back to taking care of things around the bar. Lisanna sighed a little but smiled as she gave out the last order that she was given to do , as she then just sits down taking a deep breath in and letting out slow. She was Happy to be home with everyone again.  
Lisanna smiles becomes warmer , Until she blinks a little looking around a bit faster like if she was looking for someone " i wonder Where Natsu could be' she said to herself, Ever since She had came back their was no time really to have any time with him. Don't get her wrong she enjoyed spending the time she had with her sister and older brother but it sadden her a little not being able to see the one person she really wanted to talk to ...after so long.

" His Long gone by now ' Lisanna blinks as she looks over seeing Cana drinking away as she had a big smirk on her face. Lisanna had a tint of pink on her face as she just smiled trying to cover the fact that she was blushing ' Who's long gone?' Cana just gives her a look like if she was saying I'm not stupid. " Natsu, you know the pink headed ,slow minded flame boy '.

Lisanna just laughed a bit but looked away ' Ohh but i wasn't ..' Cana just waved her hand a little as she looked down at her drink ' Don't play that with me, Anyway if it helps he went on a mission from what i saw this morning'.  
Lisanna looked at Cana just nodding after hearing that, she looked a little down seeing that since she got back , he felt like every time she wanted to spend time with Natsu something got in the way, If she wanted to take the time to talk to him he was pulled away by someone.  
It felt like things had really changed. Lisanna got up and was about to go back to work, when Cana just looked over to her sighing a bit ' Don't worry ..He'll be back as soon as you know it, most likely this afternoon from what i know ' Lisanna just smiled as she looked more happy hearing that , she giggles a bit as she went right back to work.

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

As Cana was right Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Eriza were back from their mission, As they walked in like always Natsu and Gray were at it once agian and getting on Erza bad said as they went on. " Look here you perverted underpants guy you want to go! I'll kick your ass ! ' Gray was ready to go ' Bring it on you Flame head ' Lucy just sighs shacking her head walking passed them as happy laughs ' Erza is going to hurt them badly , Yay! so cool! '.  
When the two hear happy say that all they can do is Turn their heads to see a very angry Erza, with that they stopped and got all buddy buddy laughing it off like if they were playing around to show her everything was fine. Lisanna just smiled a bit seeing nothing had changed with them.  
Lisanna looked over at Natus as she then just looked down fast knowing that its going to be a mission in its self just to get to talk to him, as this was going through her head Happy landed on her head smiling cutely at her.

"Happy? ' Lisanna just giggles a little as happy was on her head , He made a cute little sounds as he stood their ' Aye! ' he looked down at her as she just couldn't help but her Lisanna laughing it couldn't help but make Natsu looked at her and Happy , a smile came to his face . Just seeing the two together like that again made him think of how things were back then, however his eyes move away from Lisanna making sure no one sees him looking at her.

Lisanna looked over at Natsu once more as she sighed feeling like maybe the reason the two aren't able to talk or have time together , is that Natsu just doesn't have the time for her anymore.  
she looked over to Gary , erza ...and the New girl Lucy all around Natsu laughing and enjoying themselves. A pain in her heart slowly came ... Natsu was happy and after the her dying the friendship and closeness they once hand before was gone... Maybe...Maybe in the end...She was just Forgotten .


End file.
